How My Life Became A Comic Book
by SJ3GIRL
Summary: Hi. My name is Josie King, and my parents were teenage superheroes. This is my story about how my life changed forever, how I made new friends and   helped save the world.
1. Welcome to my Life

Ok. This is my story. My story, of my life and how my life changed forever. And no before you ask I'm a descendent of Narciccess, talking about my life and my story. Nope, I'm just bog standard Josie King. Bog standard Josie King, descendent of Atalanta and Achilles, daughter of the Hunter and Warrior! Yeah, so this is kinda the story of how I found out my life is a history teacher's idea of a comic book.

Ok let's recap. I was born in Canada. My parents are Archie and Atlanta King. We live in a totally cool lakeside house, only 10 minutes bike ride from my parent's awesome, X-treme Water Sports and Activities Centre, business. It totally fits them to a T. They love being active and out and about, and now they get to share it with everyone. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you about them! Ok, my Dad is the coolest Dad ever. Full stop. I mean come on! How can you not find him awesome when you see him? Purple hair, six-pack and always smiling. He's 38. No-one looks that good in their late 30s. Well, except my Mom. Spiky red hair, two piercings on the top of each ear and the body of a 20 year old swimsuit model. It is a bit funny when a hot guy comes up to you and asks if your sister's free tonight. Even more hilarious when my Dad hears about it. He is so protective of her! Something about how accident prone she was when they first met. It's sweet really. They married their high school sweethearts, started their dream business together and had 'a beautiful child' (their words not mine) all before they were 24. Apparently my Mum's never been very patient, according to my Dad. But then again, she says he was petrified of water as a teen and now he's in charge of the water sports part of the centre. Irony at its best.

But anyway back to me. Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away...

* * *

'Josie! Can you check this please!' Lucy the receptionist requested. Being the Boss' daughter has its pros and cons. Pros in this case would be that everyone has to be nice to you or they get fired. Another is that in the case of the Boss' having to go to a meeting or something (which they do a LOT and I don't think is always about introducing a new energy drink to the gym if you catch my drift), and so leave you in charge they have to do whatever you say! Which is especially fun if there happens to be someone you rather dislike on the staff (Hint hint look above). But then again it isn't so much fun when that person realizes that they can give you loads of extra work that usually two people (i.e. Mom and Dad) would normally do. Yeah so this is one of those times.

'Yes Lucy?' I sweetly reply, secretly planning her exit from the company.

'Oh Darling you must look at this! It says that there a new person starting!...'Good someone to replace you...'...He'll be here at 11!' chirped the blonde 20 something year old. She may look think Barbie but behind all that lip gloss and fake tan lies the mind of an evil genius, bent on ruining my Saturdays with paperwork. She chucked me the clipboard and returned to her HUMUNGOUS handbag to empty her third bottle of lip gloss on her plastic face. If you haven't already figured out, I'm not really into all that make up and girly stuff. Mom says I get it from her. Which is true. I'm like a younger version of my Mom personality wise according to Dad. I'm outgoing, witty and we're totally into the same things, like animal rights, sports, finding new things to beat my Dad at... That kinda thing. I'm also really like him. I don't really show my feelings (he took forever to tell my Mom how he felt about her), I'm into mythological poetry (I am totally deep) and, as my Mom calls them, my mood swings. She says I act just like him if I'm angry or something when he was younger. The weird thing is that I don't look like either of them. I mean red and purple hair! You'd expect mine to be like a combination of the two on a paint palette! But no, I am bog standard brown. Not even a dark blondy colour or a reddy, brown shade. Just brown. Boring, dreary, dull, brown. But my eyes are like my Moms. Hazel. Golden brown with a twist of green. My Dad really does have a way with words. You should see the valentine's cards he sends my Mom.

I don't see how they do it! Manage a stressful business, stay fit and healthy, raise a teenager and keep the romance alive! They are my idols. It's corny but I want to grow up to be just like them. They've got it sorted. Anyway I'm going to inherit the centre so should probably get some experience in now. So this'll be fun. Find a new guy, not yet in our extremely attractive baggy blue polo shirt uniform, but also according to my timetable set up a party of ten 8 year olds at the Go-Kart track. Both booked for the same time 11. Which was 5 minutes ago. Great!

'Hey Lucy? Why am I just finding out about this guy when he's already late?' I asked leaning over the counter. She looked up and shrugged, before returning to her ego. I sighed. Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. I spun round only to be met with the deepest brown eyes I have ever seen. And because I'm so cool under pressure, when I spun round my clipboard decided to follow and scatter numerous pieces of paper across the reception floor.

'Let me help' he offered immediately, his seducing deep voice sent butterflies into my stomach. Smooth move Jos. Totally hot guy wants to talk to you and you throw paper at him! You do know how to win them over.

'There you go' he handed a couple of sheets to me and smiled. Keep it together Jos...'Yeah I was told to come and find you. I'm...'I cut him of there.

'The new guy? Oh great! I've been looking for you! Sorry I'm Josie...well you probably can read that there!' I pointed at the stitching in the polo. 'We'll get you're polo to you asap.' My stomach flipped at the fact I was gonna be seeing this dude a LOT in the future. 'So shall I show you to your first job?'

'Well Um...' Ahh he's shy! I drag him through a double door and entered the Go-Karts room. I love it in here. About 40 metres wide and 50 metres long it's one of our biggest rooms. It's even bigger in the summer months, when we open the big doors at the end of the room and we alter the track to snake around the outside of the centre. Me and my Dad spend a weekend planning it all when I was 8 and my mum was away at a meeting. I even have my own g-kart! It's green and has J0S1E on the back. Sad I know, but I was 8! Since then it's been upgraded to an adult kart and is now J0S1E 2.0. That was another awesome week end with my Dad in the garage.

'Oh great their already here...'I mumble, referring to the wild children running around the track. I walked over to, whom I guessed to be the birthday boy's mother.

'Mrs Alsop?' she turned to me and nodded, while also trying to separate two bickering kids. 'Hi I'm Josie King. My parents are the owners. Shall I set the track up for you?' she sighed gratefully and nodded, turning back to the arguing ten year olds. Now was time for my secret weapon to be revealed. My bright, orange whistle. I don't use it that often but I could already see this was an emergency. One blow and all eyes were on me. Showtime!

'Hi guys! Can you all come over here please and sit on these chairs?' I called out calmly and sweetly. I pointed at the numerous tables and chairs we had set up around the small cafe in the corner. We would it a nice relief for parents to take some time out with a cup of tea, while their kids roamed loose on the track, burning their unlimited energy supplies. When they were all seated I began.

'Hi, I'm Josie and this is Johnny,' I pointed to a man in a booth at the side of the track. He waved then looked back at his controls. '...And we are going to be getting you on the track in a bit, just after I talk you through some stuff.' A hand shot up. At least they had some manners. 'Yes?'

'Can I go on with Jack?' he requested, pointing to his friends on another table.

'Well there are enough karts for half of you to go on at a time and so I'm sure you can.' I answered, the boy smiling to Jack. 'Ok first rule, when either I or Johnny say Stop, you stop straight away. This is so you stay safe, in case there's something on the track or someone is hurt.' A couple nodded. 'Rule number two no running on or around the track cause you might hurt yourself meaning we'd have to stop the race which is no fun for anyone.' Looking around I had them in the palm of my hand. Then i caught a glance a rather hot new guy I had totally forgotten about. Leaning against the door frame in his dark jeans, grey t-shirt, black All Stars and the subtle grin on his face, he seemed to be enjoying the safety announcement as well. I brought my attention back to the group. 'Um...Now Johnny will talk you through the flags and how to drive the karts so you can get started!' Cheering broke out as I hinted to Johnny to exit his booth and be mobbed by a swarm of kids asking him questions about the karts and asking to wave the flags he held.

'You sure have a way with kids' Mr Hottie grinned as I strided up to him.

'Thanks, but I've just realised I didn't get your name. I mean I just got your file about five seconds ago and I...' suddenly his finger was on my mouth.

'Yeah might just stop you there. It's Jason. Jason Reynolds. And I'm not here for a job.' He lowered his finger to reveal a rather confused look across my face. Very attractive.

'You're not?...Wait I recognise that name...'

'You should, as our parents used to fight evil together.'

Hot but a total psycho. Nice combo!

'Do you need to sit down or something?' I asked slowly, looking him in the eye.

'No and we don't have much time. I don't have time to explain. They've been kidnapped. All seven of them' He announced standing towering over me, with a sympathetic look in his eyes. Beautiful brown eyes...Stay on task Jos!

'What are you talking about? My parents are out of town at a meeting!' I proclaimed, on the defensive side.

'Well not anymore. We were taken by...well he's kind of hard to explain'

'I'm listening' I replied, I was willing to hear him out seeing how there must be a reason for him locating me.

'Ok the story in brief is that when our parents were about our age they were transported to a school with 3 other guys, to fight an evil god, bent on concurring the world again and enslaving mankind.' Don't you just love fairy tales? I nodded for him to continue. He must have taken a while to make this up. '...They were chosen because of their special abilities and the fact they were all descendents of ancient Greek heroes. Am I going too fast? How much do you know about Greek mythology?' he asked, leaning down to me. I seem to have inherited my mother's height which is tall for my age but not nearly as high as my Dad or Mr Reynolds here. I continued to gaze up at him, slightly stunned.

'More than the average teenager let's say.' I answered, trying to hide the fact I know a lot more than the average human. Remember the hobbies I share with my Dad? The poetry one.

'Oh then you know about Cronus?' he inquired, leaning back up straight. I nodded.

'God of Time. Ate his kids so they wouldn't overthrow him, then through them back up and got thrown in Tarterus prison in the Underworld for eternity.' He nodded.

'That's the one.' He sighed. Wait he doesn't think I'm a weirdo for knowing all this stuff? 'But he's not there anymore. Our parents were recruited just after he escaped. They thought they'd destroyed him years ago but...well they didn't. And now he's got them and we have to get them back and save the world.' I blinked at him. Is this honestly happening? I looked in his eyes and something clicked. I suddenly felt I would jump off a cliff if he'd told me to, no questions asked. And not because he's hot, because of something in his eyes.

'Wait, what do you mean we? You and me?' I asked, snapping out of that trance.

'Not just us...' Damn. '...There's seven of us just like the original team. You, me, my sister Louisa, and the children of the other three heroes. I'll explain it all in more detail when we get to my house,' I cut him off again.

'Um I'm kinda working at the moment.' I hinted to him, looking around. I only just realised we were still in the Go-Karts room, with ten screaming kids and I hadn't even noticed.

'Yeah I think you can skip work once. I mean this is your parents' lives we're talking about.' He indicated. He had a good point. That is if I believed him. Which I kinda did. I sighed.

'What the heck!' I marched over to the reception deck through the double doors, Jason trailing behind me, dragged my polo over my head to uncover the navy sleeveless top I had on underneath. I plonked it and my clipboard on the deck to gain Lucy's attention away from the phone, which she was currently using to talk to her friend. I'm guessing friend as you don't usually discuss whether your boyfriends is cheating on you with a perfect stranger. At least I don't think she would, but she is a bit weird sometimes.

'Lucy I'm taking the rest of the day off.' She looked up unimpressed.

'Then who's gonna be in charge when you're out?' she replied, smart-alecly. I leaned over the counter to her.

'You are' I smiled sweetly, handing her a pile of paperwork. 'And oh Lucy honey. Try not to burn the place down. My parents wouldn't be very happy!' I turned and walked straight out the door, followed by Jason. I couldn't she her but could totally sense the daggers shooting out her eyes.

'Oh and another thing, I don't suppose you've come across a black box your parents wouldn't let you go near, have you?' Jason inquired.

'Matt black with a padlock on the front? Yeah two, Why do you ask?' I replied walking towards my pride and joy, and another of me and my Dad's projects. My beautiful green and black motorbike (noticing a pattern here? Yes my favourite colour is green). And also before when I said work was only 10 minutes bike ride away...

'Two? Well we should go and pick them up first.' I nodded, lifting the seat cover up and pulling out two helmets. He looked at me worryingly.

'How old are you again?' He asked, indicating at the large motorbike.

'I was sixteen last month.' I answered tossing him a helmet. He looked nervous again.

'Don't worry I've been biking one way or another, my whole life. It's perfectly safe!' I reassured, smiling. I gave him a wink and put my helmet on and sat down in the seat. He followed suit, sitting behind me, still unsure of the situation.

'Hold on tight!' I shouted as my baby revved into action. He grabbed my wrist, as I tore off down the road.

* * *

The purring stopped as I halted to a stop outside my house. Jason's grip had increased during the ride, confirming to me he didn't usually experience the same speeds I do when out and about.

'We're here!' I announced, twisting my key out of my bike, jangling my key rings in the process. I like my keys. A simple house key, my bike key and a Sagittarius bow and arrow, my star sign. I look up at my house. Apart from the awesome lakeside view, my house looks cool too. It's like an enormous log cabin only with the walls being about 75% glass windows. Spacious and relaxing, surrounded by trees and only a couple minutes drive into town. Jason was obviously impressed.

'Shall I go get them then?' I asked, snapping him back to reality.

'Um yeah sure. I've got a call to make anyway.' He replied.


	2. Now things are getting weird

I'm back! And I've got them.' I called, rushing out the door. Jason looked up confused.

'I haven't even dialled the number yet,' he looked back at the phone and tapped into it.

_I didn't run that fast,_ I thought. I've always been able to run faster than others but it's no big deal. My Mom was faster than me until I was 13.

I heard a dialling tone and Jason held the phone at arm's length. It was more like a walkie-talkie with a webcam so you can see the person you're talking to. I looked over his shoulder as the screen blared into a face. Winged helmet, long nose and a Greek tunic. I had a pretty good idea who this was.

'Hermes, hi, I found her and can you portal us now?' Jason requested.

'Okay Dokey!' _Is this guy for real?_ Wait a second anyone else confused?

'Hey! What's all this about a portal?' I called out, pulling Jason's shoulder back for him to face me. Hermes, still on the call, focused on my face.

'Is that little Josie King! She looks just like her mom did! Minus the hair of course!' I blushed, then thought back to Mom. And Dad. I'd only seen them last night and they'd left early this morning. It's weird you know. Last night they were normal (kind of) parents and now they're ex-superheroes! I wonder if anything will be the same again.

'Well you can meet her for real when you send us a portal' Jason hinted, Hermes nodded and created just that. I don't know where to start to describe a portal. Well it's like a deep blue oval, head height, with a swirl of green in it. It kind of sparked too. Like it was covered in glitter or something. I walked around it. Paper thin and the same design on the back, like a reflection of the other side.

'So this is a portal.' I stated calmly. Jason nodded. 'And this will take us where?'

'New Olympia. It's where the Gods all live now.' He replied.

'But that's a city. Don't people notice gods in tunics floating around?'

'No they stay in the school.'

'Poor them! I sure wouldn't want to spend my immoral life learning about pi!'

'They're in a secret wing of the school.'

'It's still a school'

'So?'

'Don't they get bored? If I was immoral I'd travel the world and see everything.'

'Well they don't...they've got better things to do! Just go through the portal!' Someone's getting a bit cheesed off. I grinned to myself. This guy gets stressed really easily! I'm gonna have fun seeing how far I can push him.

'So you're telling me this is real? Real portal, real prophesy, real superhero parents.' He nodded, raising his hand to the portal indicating I should enter. Yeah right! Have you seen this thing? I'm not walking though that! Even if it is gonna take me to my parents! It's probably just a joke. Darla no doubt. Best friends since kindergarten and I still can't figure her out, but this comes close to her twisted sense of humour.

'What are you waiting for?' Jason asked starring at me, with those deep brown eyes...Snap out of it Josie! He's probably her older brother who's spent all his time in some boarding school or something, and so I've never seen him before. But this is a bit more than a late April fool's prank. And Darla could never put something like this together...

'Look I'll go and you can follow!' Jason stormed through not looking back. And Mom says I get moody, check out the stress on this guy! Ok well now's the moment of truth. He walked through and nothing happened. Maybe there's a party or something on the other side? Ok I've convinced myself. You only live once...


	3. I don't get sacred

Wow. No, I really mean, wooooooooow. I've never seen anything like it. A high ceilinged corridor decorated in Greek statues and busts. The walls swirling in Greek designs. A mosaic floor simple yet complex pattern, repeating all the way to the end of the corridor to the feet of a crowd of people. I strided over to them, cautious of my echoing steps, holding my head high. Mom always told me 'if you're worried about something or someone, never let them know it'. I could really use her now. Just a little thumbs up like she does at my field hockey games or a reassuring hug.

'Josie I'm glad you are here' Hera announced. Okay I guessed but come on the woman was practically glowing! Like in the _Disney_ film _Hercules_. And I know my Greek mythology, remember the whole poetry thing.

'Well, yeah I'm here now! And can someone explain why my parents are _apparently_ missing and why I'm not supervising a load of kids loose on a go-karts track?' I responded, crossing my arms (with the blacks held to my sides) to stop myself from shaking. I wasn't sacred! I don't get sacred!

'Well follow me and I shall explain. Explain to all of you.' She hinted to the crowd of others, teenagers like me and Togo wearing gods (with a familiar glow). I followed them through the double doors to be met with 95% of the world's gold supply, in the form of a regal figure, wielding a shimmering thunderbolt. It must have been 3 storeys high!

'Josie?' I didn't even notice Jason there. He tapped me on the shoulder, and I look up at him, dazed by the statue. I guess he was telling the truth. Back at the centre, and at my house. I feel bad for doubting him.

'I'll be just there' I replied realising everyone disappearing through into another room. I ambled over to the half open door and gazed in. The teenagers took their seats on two large couches, with the glowing gods behind them. I caught up and sat next two Jason (for a familiar face), next to him an attractive girl, about 16, with long orange hair pull to one side in a loose plait. On the other side of her another gorgeous girl, around the same age with died straight blonde hair, in a mini skirt looking into a gold hand mirror. Opposite her a large muscular guy, with a clueless look about him. Can't blame you kid. Then next to him were two small kids, a boy and a girl, identical. Both with the same chocolate skin, both with glasses and both looking about 12 on identical hi tech laptops. The boy looked up at Hera.

'But this doesn't make any sense! There are no unexplained events in the area, no weird creature sightings, no questions asked. How could our dad be a superhero?' he challenged, his sister (I'm guessing from the 'our dad' comment) nodding in agreement.

'Oliver I can assure you I am speaking the truth about your parents and their activities here, but while they were students in the school we tried our best to hide their hero work from the public to reduce panic. If you need proof you are welcome to go through Chiron' achieves.' She answered. Standing at the side was the coolest person I have EVER seen. Come on what is not awesome about being half horse? Imagine the speeds he could get up to...

'Ok so our parents are superheroes. What now do we get a medal or something?' The blonde (vain) girl asked arrogantly, applying a layer of lip gloss on to her annoying little face. I swear she could be Lucy's (receptionist, blonde, lover of the gloss of the shiny variety) little sister! And back to Hera...

'Well then Daniella, if you are so anxious for a gift maybe you should stop interrupting me, so we can move on to the business of the little presents your parents left you in these boxes!' Daniella ignored to weak insult and instead set her eyes on the shiny black box on the coffee table in front of her. I'm guessing she was the kind of girl who was often receiving presents from Daddy to his little princess. I looked down at the pair of boxes on my lap. I traced my finger over the complex locking mechanism. I realised I hadn't spoken in a while (which is highly unlikely for any who know me well) so I decided to let myself be known.

'How do we open them?' I asked. Hera smiled back.

'Well Josie, The boxes...' she was cut off by a jealous face.

'How come she has two? I want two boxes!' Daniella demanded. Defiantly daddy's little princess.

'Both of Josie's parents were in the original team...' cut off again. This girl sure has a mouth on her...

'But so are Jason's and Louisa's!' She argued.

'But Josie is an only child and so she has inherited both boxes!' Wow! Don't mess with the Queen of the Olympians! Daniella retreated back into her seat, with a delicious look of defeat on her face. 'She is lucky to be alive!' she continued. We all looked at her. For the first time ever I felt this chill run through my veins.

'What do you mean, I'm lucky to be alive?' I asked slowly. I don't think she's the kind of god who jokes about life and death, even if she is immortal. She sank to her seat as well realising her mistake in mentioning it. She sighed.

'16 years ago Cronus returned. It was at a Christmas party hosted by Jay and Theresa, with all your parents and families there. Everything was perfect. Theresa had just returned from hospital to Jay and Jason after giving birth to Louisa, Herry had just taught Henry to walk and Daniella here was already speaking her first words.' Most likely 'me me!' but she seemed genuinely interested in the story. I give a weak smiled to Hera to hint her to carry on.

'Only then did things start to go wrong. Atlanta volunteered to put Jason here to bed and was captured by Cronus along with Louisa, Henry and Daniella, all still babies...'

'So I could have died too!' Daniella butted in again. It's just me, me, me with this girl!

'Yes Daniella, but Atlanta protected you, all three of you, but took a beating doing so. I'm not sure of the details but I do know that at the time she was pregnant with you Josie, only a few months or so, there wasn't a bump, but it still did some damage. We almost lost both of you. But you both held on, it's in warrior in you Josie. Luckily the most harm done was to your ankle, but we knew you may have had problems with it anyway.' I looked down at my right ankle. There's a small silver brace on it for my wonky heel, small enough that I can wear trainers over it with on an inch or two viewable from the top.

'What do you mean you knew? Dad says a wonky heel runs in the family.' I challenged. How do I know if this woman's speaking fact or fiction about my life? This could still all be a big joke. A farfetched joke but a joke nonetheless.

'It does indeed. All the way back to Achilles himself.' I coughed. What the hell is this woman going on about?

'Sure! My dad's the descendent of Achilles! Funny, really you should go into comedy!' I joked, trying to make sense of this in my mind. I looked up and round at the people in the room. All gazing back at me blankly.

'But my Dad is Canadian. How has he got a Greek ancestor?' I challenged, aching for a logical explanation and a loophole in their little story.

'You would be surprised to see how far a family can travel over millennia,' was the reply, I little cocky for me but she is a god. Plus I don't want to anger her, I've heard the stories! She might turn my head into a donkey or something...

'Ok this has to be some twisted joke! I want to see my parents! This is not happening!'Ok I kinda lost it. Anyone would have finding out their parents had kept this from them for 16 years! I held my head in my hands. This really is happening. I feel hurt and lonely. And yet I'm a crowded room of people! I wiped my hands over my face and sighed.

'My parents are in real danger aren't they?' she nodded slowly and sensitively. 'So...Who's my mum's ancestor?' I may as well find out. If my parents are in danger I need to know.

'Atalanta, the only original member of the team from a female ancestor. She is the reason for your mother's hunting ability and super speed.' She informed.

'Super speed? I can beat mum with my eyes closed!' I thought some humour was needed to lighten the mood. A tall muscular man stepped forward and knelt towards Hera. It kind of looked like he was kneeling before a Queen, which come to think about, she kind of is.

'Hera, the combination of Atlanta's speed and hunting ability, doubled with Archie's agility and invincibility, would create a force to be reckoned with.' He muttered, only just load enough for us to hear. This guy honesty thought I was all that? Hera thought for a moment then decided to continue what was being said before. The man returned to his previous spot.

'Well I think it's time to open those boxes!'


	4. Today was Defiantly a Day for Surprises

Today was defiantly a day for surprises. In front of each box a pendent appeared and landed on each lid.

'These where found earlier today where your parents were last seen.' Hera announced. I picked up the necklaces. The Greek design was hypnotic, I can't take my eyes off of them. They were circler, both with an A in the centre on both sides, with a stick pieces pointing out over the side. Identical, yet different. I can't place my finger on it. But I knew one thing for sure.

'I recognised these. My parents never take them, not even for sport.' My stress levels were rising along with my anxiousness.

'Same. My mum even wore this on her wedding day.' Louisa added. She returned a worried smile I sent her. She's got two parents to worry about too.

'A mirror!' We all turned to face Daniella who had gone and opened her father's box. I thought the sundial design on the box was just for show! Place the pendent against it and it acts as a key. We followed suit, me trying both pendants on each box. I wonder what would have happened if my parents got their mixed up? Archie and Atlanta. Both A's. I tried the first box with one of the pendants. I didn't expect it to open first time, I knew it wouldn't. Looking around Louisa had already opened her box and taken out a pair of nun-chucks and a photograph.

'Theresa's weapon of choice' Hera informed, leaning back in her chair. Oliver's sister, I now know to be Olivia (very imaginative) finally managed to open their box after many attempts from her brother. Inside, a laptop and the same photo.

I tried the other pendant. Suddenly the lid of the box flung open. Inside was a...well it looked like a cycling glove, you know one without the fingers, but with a wrist band connected to it by two wires. I guessed it was my mum's; Dad's hand would be too big. I tried it on and flexed my hand. A gleaming purple bolt shot out of the end and blasted the nose off of a stone bust on the opposite side of the room.

'Um...sorry?' I responded, amazed at the power.

'I remember when her mother did that for the first time!' Ares whimpered, as he randomly started crying on one of the goddess's shoulders. Some god of war! Crying like a baby!

'Ok...' I muttered, pealing the glove off and moving on to the next box. I managed to open the next one pretty fast. A handle? Great! My Dad broke it! I know he can get angry but this?

'What do I do with this?' I proclaimed, the others sharing my confusion. I passed it to Jason, who looked at it and held it out to Louisa. I swear I saw Hera smirk, as Louisa reached for the handle. She touched it then suddenly held her head. She groaned as Jason handed the handle back to me and put an arm around her.

'What's up with her?' Daniella proclaimed, checking her reflection once again in her new mirror. I scowled at her.

'Lou what's up?' Jason whispered in her ear soothingly, pulling his sister close.

'Josie it's not broken' she murmured, taking the handle (or not a handle) from me staring at it, rolling it around in her hands. 'I saw a guy, our age, with purple hair...'

'Like my Dad?' I asked, anxiously. She looked confusingly at me. How do I explain to someone how my Dad has purple hair? I pulled out my phone and showed the wallpaper to Louisa. It's a picture of me and my parents when we went camping a couple months ago. Not a very nice pic in my opinion. My hair is so out of control and extremely unattractive. My parents made a bet that my Dad could build a dam in a nearby river before my Mum got back with enough firewood for a month. We were staying for a weekend. In a field without the farmer's consent. They still did it. I sat on a log filming my Dad making a fool of himself, a video I would value at about $200 if the TV people agree, while he almost got carried away by the strong current. I didn't win it, but congrats to the owner of the dog dressed up as Elvis in Ohio, though. I think I've still got that film on my phone. Wonder if I can get signal here? Maybe they have their own service? How would they top up?

'That's him. Just older.' Louisa snapped me back to reality. This is happening a lot today.

'Is this him?' Olivia asked handing over the photo from her Dad's box. I looked up. Henry (the clueless one from earlier, with the muscles) was staring at the same photo, only from his box, with a large coil of rope on his lap. Even Daniella was neglecting her precious vanity to look involved with reality for once. This isn't fair I'm being totally out of order to her and I've only just met her! Wait...the mirror is back up and we've lost her to her face again. Typical.

'Yeah that's him. That's defiantly him.' Louisa confirmed looking at the photo. I lifted the two I had at the bottom of each of my boxes. A big familiar, grin filled about 50% of the photo with six other faces filling the other 50%. Daniella snorted at the photo, the mirror still in her hand though.

'Check out the dork!' she sniggered, pointed out my Dad. Ok I'm back to hating her again!

'Gee thanks.' I commented sarcastically. I don't have time for her now. 'That's my Mum too.' I pointed out a slender girl with spiky red hair and two piecing at the top of each ear.

'And our Dad!' the twins sang in unison (creepy), before everyone joined in pointing out their parents, until the voices dulled down.

'What was my Dad thinking?' Daniella screeched. We all ignored her. Nice to know I'm not the only sane person in this room. In this room of gods, goddess's, centaurs and teenagers...there goes my sanity out the window. Hera looked towards Jason.

'Jason, why haven't you opened your box?' she asked slightly puzzled, though I'm sure she knew exactly what he was going to say.

'Sorry Miss Hera, it's just...I'm not sure if I want to. This box it pretty heavy and my guess is it's full of things my Dad hasn't told me. Part of me just doesn't want to know.' He replied. Hera smiled. (Told ya so)

'But the other part of you wants to find out, wants to see the truth about you parent' past. That's your father in you, always looking for answers. Open the box Jason. Its time you knew the truth.' He obliged, silently placing the pendent on the lock. It clicked. He pull the clasp of the box to open it, while we all leaned in, which did look slightly weird, but I mean, this was kinda of a big deal.

'A bracelet? I get a mirror and you get a fashion accessory?' Daniella proclaimed, breaking the silence that could only have been found in a corny old adventure movie when they finally open the treasure chest. Or just go back in time to a couple seconds ago (Like that's possible!) to when Jason opened his dad's box. She grabbed it and slipped it on limply.

'It's too loose!' she declared tossing it back to him. He grasped it in his free hand the other clutching another handle, this one seemingly from a sword of some kind and a black and white stick.

'Shield...' Louisa muttered under her breath, clutching her forehead again.

'What?' Jason released the weird objects from his hands to place a calming hand on her shoulder. He is so cute and caring...Snap out of it Josie!

'She said shield' I answered picking up the bracelet from his lap. It was gold with a similar design to the pendent key thingy's, but instead of a letter the design originated from a raised circle in the centre. It looked like a button. So I pressed it. I'm just that kind of girl. See button press. Act first, ask questions later. It's just I'm not the girl to expect a metre wide blue shield to appear in front of me and to smash a vase of the table. I am such a klutz!

'Sorry!' I shrieked throwing the shield in the air to be caught by Jason, who looked at me with quite a worried stare as I sped to the other side of the room.

'Don't worry I'm sure it can be fixed!' Louisa leant over her brother to point at the vase 'look that place goes with that bit and...' as she spoke the pieces began to rise align themselves where she had said. She screamed, the pieces dropped to the floor shattering into even smaller pieces.

'What did you scream for? Now it's gonna be harder to put them back together!' Henry proclaimed before Olivia leaned over a whispered in his ear. 'Wow you two are weird!' He announced to the silent room, turning to Louisa and then me.

'Yeah check out Speedy Gonzales and mental chick over here!' Daniella laughed, pointing at us. We both scowled at her.

'Girls! Girls! Calm down! Now we need to work together to get our parents back and we can't do that with anarchy in the ranks!' Jason stated, holding his sister back and hinting for me to turn to his side on the couch. Not that I need a hint...

'Ok next step is to find out what those two handles do' Oliver suggested, looking up to view them then back down to his laptop probably googling them or something.

'Yeah umm...Lou you said they weren't handles. Any ideas?' Jason turned to his sister. She thought then clutched her head again.

'Is thinking this hard for her?' Daniella questioned.

'Daniella don't be so...' Hera began.

'Press the button' Louisa muttered. I looked at Jason. He looked at me. Our eyes met, we pressed the buttons and...

'A dog leash?' I asked, as a weird string feel out of the handle thing with a small hook shape on the end. Jason now had a pretty big blade on his handle in one hand and a large pole in the other. I didn't even think my dad liked dogs.

'It's a Hephaestus whip, upgraded to Adamantine a little before the heroes least battle.' Ares filled in. 'Come on, give it a whirl! Or better yet come with me!' He sprinted over to me and dragged me by the wrist and out of the room. Help?


	5. Work Out Heaven

Olympic Gods are quite strong. And forceful. Especially the God of War. He should really take up yoga or something. I've seen what it can do for stressed-out business women during a one hour lunch break. They walk in screaming into a Bluetooth and leave chanting the teachings of Mahatma Ghandi.

But seriously, what a grip! I've studied blood circulation and know if it's not happening in my fingers, it's not a good sign.

He guided me into a large gym area, with equipment scattered within a race track that circulated the room. Paradise. I am in paradise. Gliding down the steps on my own accord I glance around the room, listing the order I want to use the equipment in. The track first. Defiantly the track. I turned to Ares, now standing behind me with a curious grin.

'May I?' I anxiously waited for an answer.

'But of course' he replied, raising his hand, granting me permission. A grin escaped the corner of my mouth. I bolted to the track and lapped it within seconds. With each lap my heart beat increased, restlessly drumming me on. My hair whipped the back of my neck as it was thrown backwards from the pure momentum of my body flying around the track. I sensed a crowd gathering at the steps. I've always been a bit of a show off. I like proving myself and showing I'm capable to others. When I walked through that portal, they saw a short boring looking girl trying to hide her insecurities about where she was, who she was with and what she was doing here. Now they see I blur of confidence, self-belief and potential.

'Let's turn up the heat shall we?' I hear muttered from the centre of the room. How did Ares manage to get past me? He's next some small post. He smirked. Suddenly the ground raised up i front of me, blocking my path. I dove over it to be met by another, and another. These gods must sure have a sense of humour!

I dived over these solid objects (I say solid but I'm not about to wait and find out) to see a flash of red light. Okay make that multiple flashes of light, coming from the wall ahead. Well here goes nothing!

My hands touch the ground and I'm soaring through the air. A lazar passes by my ear as my foot makes contact with the wall, pushing me back away from it. Soon through the maze of light and solid walls, I sprint my way to the centre of the room to see a rather pleased God beaming to himself.

'You could have warned me things were going to shoot at me!' I gasped, trying to sound more exhausted than I actually was cause, let's face it, I have some awesome running skills but I'm not going keep running around for entertainment. Ares enjoyed that WAY too much...

'Nice job Josie!'

'Artemis right?' I ask, with my immense knowledge of Greek mythology.

'I like this kid already.' She beamed turning to Hera, who was majestically gliding down the steps of the gym. If only I could have an ounce of her grace, maybe I could make it through a school day without tripping or walking into something...

'Yes she is quite talented.' She agreed, staring me right in the eye. Creepy much?

'Okay...We've had story time with a goddess, surprise presents from our parents, and I've had a run it what seems to be work out heaven...what are we going to do about our parents?' I asked, bringing everyone back to the a matter-at-hand cause, well I kinda don't want my parents to die or whatever.

'What else is there to do? Investigate.'


	6. Forture Cookie Moment

"This is where we found you parents' pendants." Hera explained, leading us through in to some ancient computer room or something. God, it's a wonder I didn't trip on one of the bazillion wires coating the floor. Hermes was sitting in a modern desk chair though. Wonder how he got it. It's not like he can really go out in a toga and flying shoes and all...

"Here we can transport you anywhere on Earth, just as we did your parents." Ok this next bit I'm not making up. The wall moved. I now right. Defo the weirdest thing to happen today...except the whole kidnap thing... the Gods...and the whole 'mythology come to life' thing...ok fourth weirdest thing.

"Ok...ummm...give me just one...ready!" Hermes muttered. I stand corrected! The bluey green portal thingy behind it defiantly takes the biscuit!

"Ok, now children before you leave I must tell you something important." The giggles and sniggers at the magic portal thingy died down almost immediately. The head god can do that to you...

"When your parents were here, they all had specific parts to play in the team. Jason, like your father you are brave, loyal and responsible. You shall lead the team, but make sure you remember that trust is the key ingredient of any successful team..." Oh God, she's turning into a senile fortune cookie..."...Louisa, you have already shown your mother's psychic abilities run though your veins, and you are much more advanced then she was at your age I may add..." She smiled at the girl still a bit confused about what was going on. "...don't worry about how they will change your life. Embrace it and become the hero within..." If I didn't want to offend her I would have taken a step back, just to be safe. "...Henry, though your skills in the academic field are less to dwell on, you heart is as trusting and kind as your father's was. I hope you wield your strength with the same caring and courteous manner he strided for all his life..." Why does she keep talking in the past tense? "...Oliver, Olivia, it's safe to say your intelligence would make any father proud, especially one who was the brains of a team who numerous times saved the entire world from destruction..." Cheery, thanks for the revelation of an impending apocalypse... "...my advice to the two of you is to believe in who you are. Odysseus as part of you as it was your father and you should remember that divided you are as smart as your father, combine you are twice as brilliant..." Oh god, she'll be getting round to me soon... don't be stubborn like your mom, be more trusting unlike your dad... "Daniella, your father was the last the join the team and found he had to prove himself to his friends to gain they're full trust. Thought all of your endeavours succeed because of your powerful luck, remember to have friends, you must be a friend, trust will come to those who trust back..." Trust her to turn her nose up at a God who just _happens_ to be giving her sound advice, that, trust me, she should take. "...and last but not least, Josie." Here it comes... "...My dear, as an only child their gifts have become combined and you have probably become the most powerful. But with great power comes great responsibility..." She didn't just say... "...though both of your parents have their talents they both have flairs that mean their powers come at a price. Though Achilles was invincible, his heel and his temper were his downfall, and Atlanta was the hero most likely to end up injured and in the hospital wing because of her act first, ask questions later nature that usually found her running into seriously dangerous conditions. My advice is to use your brain. Control your anger and push through it. Otherwise...well let's just say your gifts would be wasted in the Elysian Fields..." What. Wait, am I gonna die? Cause that is seriously low on my to do list, I can tell you! Everyone stayed silent for a couple minutes, staring blankly at the mosaic flooring. Slowly, Olivia stepped out.

"Um...Miss Hera?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Why do you keep talking in the past tense about of parents?" Ahh, poor kid. She's just that. A kid. Just a small innocent kid without her daddy. Hera just stared at her vacantly before memorising the floor again. Louisa stepped forward and bending down to the girl, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It'll be alright, honey. Don't worry."

"We'll find them." Added Jason, placing a strong hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, defiantly!" Henry chirped in.

"We can do it." Daniella included, Hera's little pep talk seemingly made her more concerned already.

"No worries, sis." Her brother placed an arm around her shoulders, protectively. I bent down to her as well.

"Never in my life have my parents been able to find from me. Not in a supermarket, or playing hide and seek. And I am not gonna let them win this time. That's a promise." I smiled.. She smiled back. Ok, good sign, means she doesn't think my little anecdote was that cheesy...

"Come on." Louisa stood up to her full height but kept an arm draped over her shoulder, as she led her to the portal. "You ready?" She asked affectionately. The girl nodded after a deep breath. They both stepped through at the same time, soon followed by Henry and Oliver, then Daniella, who had pulled out her father's mirror again. I looked at them I felt proud. Not like TV you've-proposed-to-your-pregnant-girlfriend proud, move of how a father sees his daughter on her wedding day proud. The kind of feeling you get when you're so proud you are part of something so important and special, and even more happy when you have the chance to take a step back and view the amazing situation you're in, ignoring any negatives, such as the price of the celebration or the impending doom to befall your parents, but to only think of the good in life...

"You coming, Jos?" Jason was standing halfway through the portal one leg through with his hand out stretched out to me. It's weird. Technically he's in two places at once, most of him here a random leg sticking out there...That would be weird; a leg waggling about in midair...though I doubt Jason would _waggle. _No be would _wave_. Subtly wave his leg through a portal to god knows where...But actually they do know, cause they're gods and all...

"Jos?" Ok...not like i was just standing there staring at him and his outstretched hand...I take it and climb through swiftly and rejoin the group, desperately trying to hide my blushing cheeks. But at least I did learn something, completely unrelated to waggles and waves.

He called me 'Jos'.


End file.
